


Natashalie's Interview

by Oh_Styx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Styx/pseuds/Oh_Styx
Summary: How I imagine Natasha's interview with Stark Industries would have gone. Kind of an edited excerpt of one of my unpublished fics.





	Natashalie's Interview

Natasha didn’t expect to find herself sitting in one of the upper offices of Stark tower when she accepted her latest mission. She was undercover for Fury to find out if Tony Stark would be a viable recruit for the Avengers Initiative. She was to do a character assessment and the best way to do that was to get close to the man and observe him when he thought no one was watching, hence the fact she was interviewing for the role of his personal assistant.

Around her were six other attractive women, some dressed in little more than bathing suits. Natasha herself has dressed smartly, she didn’t think Tony himself would be conducting the interviews, not if the stories in the tabloids had any truth behind them. After discounting the four underdressed women as competition she was left with two others who she might have an issue with.

_No, just_ _one_ , she thought to herself as one took a pill bottle out of her bag and popped what was obviously an anxiety medication with shaking hands. The remaining woman had ginger hair neatly styled in a half-up-half-down bun, designer clothes which were smart and obviously suited a professional setting and a bold shade of lipstick on her face which screamed confidence. She looked up and met Natasha’s eyes with a sharp smile before reaching for some papers in her bag.

Natasha watched with interest as she stood up and went into the office next door, _so, she’s the one interviewing us, clever, sitting with us to see how we act when no one’s_ _watching_. She waited patiently in her chair, smiling to herself, until the woman appeared in the door of the office again, “Natalie Rushman, please follow me. The rest of you may leave.”

Natasha followed her into the office and sat down in front of the large desk, the Manhattan skyline sitting next to her out the floor to ceiling window. The woman introduced herself as Ms. Potts, Tony stark’s assistant, with a firm handshake and a probing once over.

“So, Ms. Rushman, what made you apply for this post? I’ve read your resume and you are severely overqualified for the job.” Ms Potts asked, eyes scanning Natasha’s face for and sign of deception.

“My goal is not to be a personal assistant, I have higher aims than that. I wish to use this post to further my career in management and gain some reputable contacts who could make any future resumes I send out more appealing to other employers, ones who are intimidated by women in power.” Natasha answered, playing to her strength as a woman and the empathy of the woman in front of her. It seemed to work, Ms Potts eyes lit up with amusement and pride.

“Please explain to me what you would expect from your role as a personal assistant.”

“I know a lot of other women would use this post to get close to Mr Stark, as I could see from the waiting room, but I’m used to receiving advances from men so can easily brush them aside, should the circumstance arise. I would expect a lot of management from the role, I’ve heard Mr Stark is quite disorganised, but I will perform more simple tasks as well, as I’m sure he doesn’t have time for that with his work. I’m going into this role with few expectations, motivation and a willingness to be flexible.”

“You assume a lot about Mr Stark with your answer, how do you know if he will be like that?”

“I don’t, I’m just drawing on my past experiences.”

“Thank you, Ms Rushman, we will be in contact with you in a few days if your application has been successful. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a billionaire to track down.”

They shook hands and Natasha left with a smile on her face, _success_.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Im working on a really long fic at the moment so any ways I can improve my writing will be really helpful.


End file.
